galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Ghos
Alien Ghos appeared in 1968 TV series called Ultra Seven. Alien Ghos (ゴース星人 Gōsu Seijin), also known as Alien Ghose or Alien Goth, are aliens from the planet Ghos that appeared in episodes 48 and 49 of Ultra Seven. Originally, a group of Alien Ghos was sent to Earth to conquering it or destroy humanity. The UG noticed the Ghos ship as it entered Earth atmosphere and sent Dan Moroboshi in the Ultra Hawk to stop their saucer, but because of a strange fatigue Dan could not so much as hit him and was fired at. After Dan's fighter crashed on Earth, Alien Ghos was in a dog fight with the Self Defense Force until his saucer was hit and crash landed. Afterwards Dan noticed that his abilities have become far weaker than they normally were. That night, Dan was met by his commander saying that the reason he was tired was because his energy was critically low after staying on Earth for so long and he needed to return back to M78. Dan refused to return because the people of Earth needed him to fight off the many dangers that attacked it, but his commander only became angry and disappeared. That same night, the Alien Ghos returned for revenge for their fallen comrade. That morning, the Ultra Garrison opened fire on Alien Ghos's carrier craft, but nothing seemed to phase it. Once it landed, the Ultra Garrison went on foot to try and surround the craft. After one of the Alien Ghos managed to use a capture bubble on Amagi, member of the Ultra Garrison, the rest of the squad fired their weapons at the craft until it opened to reveal Pandon. Once mobilized, Pandon used his flames to scorch the entire battlefield. Just as Pandon was about to drop a rock on the Ultra Garrison, Dan made the fateful choice of turning into Ultraseven even though he knew it could kill him like his commander said if he fought again. Even though Ultraseven managed to save the Ultra Garrison, Pandon was too much for him as he could not use the Emerium Ray or Eye Slugger on him. Anne managed to distract Pandon long enough for Ultraseven to use the Eye Slugger to cut off Pandon's left arm and right leg, although the Alien Ghos would bring him back very shortly after. At the same time, Dan was found badly injured and was rushed into medical care at the Ultra Garrison's base where his condition became critical. As Dan was being cared for, the Ultra Garrison went looking for Pandon's remains, but found only his left arm and right leg that were severed. Suddenly, Alien Ghos sent a saucer to attack the Ultra Garrison's base. During the chaos Dan disappeared without a trace. After the attack on the base Alien Ghos' saucer was sent to an underground base where Pandon was being reconstructed and had brought Amagi as a hostage. As they were confining him to a large capsule Dan took one of the Ultra Garrison's cars and went to the base himself. Shortly after Alien Ghos used Amagi to broadcast a message around the world demanding Earthlings to surrender and they will place them on their underground city on Mars at the same time guaranteed their safety in exchange of Earth. Yet if they refused, they would launch a full assault on the world's important cities and annihilate all total 3 billion people on Earth. As Dan was being helped by a woman and a small boy that was a fan of Ultraseven and the Ultra Garrison, the leader of the Alien Ghos became impatient and ordered the drill bombs to be used around the world. With many of the world's major cities engulfed in a fiery holocaust, the Alien Ghos gave the people of Earth one last chance to surrender it to them. Dan watched in anger at what the Alien Ghos were doing and wanted to turn into Ultraseven even though his commander would not allow it. Before he could transform, Anne arrived to the scene where Dan revealed that he was Ultraseven and that he was falling in love with her. Dan turned into Ultraseven on the spot and flew into Alien Ghos' base. With the help of the TDF MRI, both Ultraseven and the Ultra Garrison saved Amagi and destroyed Alien Ghos with the base. Powers and Abilities * Saucer: Alien Ghos uses a saucer to move around space. This saucer can launch blue energy bolts from its top. * Carrier Craft: Alien Ghos has a thick armored craft designed to transport Pandon. * Capture Bubbles: Alien Ghos can throw blue lightning bolts that turn into bubbles designed for imprisonment. * Teleportation: Alien Ghos can teleport short distances. * Possession: Alien Ghos can possess humans, although this is only used for communication. * Drill Bombs: Alien Ghos can use giant drills that act like bombs capable of destroying entire cities. These drills can go as far as the other side of a planet within seconds. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Spirits Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Debuting in 1968 Category:Ultraman Universe